Fleur maudite et éclats de sang
by OMGwhereisthelight
Summary: Toujours et encore il attend. Puis l'autre vient. Plus que présent plus que dans ses bras il est maintenant une seule entité. Toujours délaissé dans un flot de sang... ENCORE, il souffre. Je t'en prie, regarde-moi...OS Eragon x Murtagh. Plutôt sombre et mélancholique ;)


Fiction Eragon Le Cycle de L'Héritage

/!\ Lemon /!\

au troisième paragraphe.

C'est plutôt rating 16+ pour mais pour moi c'est à peine du 13+... Je vais essayer de ne pas inciter les plus jeunes d'entre nous à lire ce genre de truc... Le yaoi n'est pas un phénomène de mode o !

Alors c'est ma première fiction sur un roman, en particulier un best-seller tel qu'Eragon, qui est une œuvre de Christopher Paolini. Bon j'aimerais bien qu'il en soit ainsi dans le roman mais c'est à ça que servent les fictions : à réinventer l'histoire... T^T. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages pour une fiction bizarre, pas trop catho et ah oui, guimauve à mort. Sortez les mouchoirs je vais reproduire ce qui s'est produit avec mon Gin x Matsumoto (avis à ceux ou celle qui l'ont lue). Oh c'est juste du Murtagh x Eragon. Rien de plus ! xD. À propos du physique d'Eragon, il correspond à celui de l'acteur qui l'incarne, par conséquent il est blond, et puis je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça ! xD ! /! \Attention/!\ c'est de la pure guimauve, du grand n'importe quoi (bon en fait j'ai pas besoin de prévenir car c'est toujours la même chose pour mes fictions...) ! Dans tous les cas c'est ma first fic sur ce fandom. Que vos épées restent acérées !

Autre point pour les rewiew je m'en fous un peu, bon les lecteurs fantômes c'est pas ce que j'apprécie le plus, bien que j'en faisais un peu partie avant... Ah fierté où es-tu ? Bref les rewiew moi ça me fait plaisir et en plus ça vous permet de donner votre avis ! Ah la technologie de nos jours... ben moi ça me passe l'occase' de m'améliorer grâce à vos remarques...  
Merci !

Special Thanks à Mikage-Kun qui a été la première lectrice d'un extrait écrit sur mon portable ! Allez lire ses fictions géniales ! Et à ma Onee-chan ainsi qu'à Tsuki neesan ! Je vous aime les filles !

Dédié à Mikage-Kun, grâce à elle jamais je n'aurais eu le courage d'écrire sur ce fandom et merci à Tigrou19, the better of the tiger !

Crédit : Christopher Paolini.

ATTENTION SPOILER !

Pairing : Eragon x Murtagh !  
Bonne lecture à tous !

Musique d'ambiance : Sia Feat David Guetta : Titanium !

Le vent puissant et froid frappait tout ce qui l'entourait sans aucune distinction, même un jeune homme au regard sombre qui patientait, presque à l'abri de la tempête qui faisait rage derrière un un arbre à l'âge incalculable. Les rainures grossière creusaient un trou dans lequel l'homme se calait, attendant que ça se passe. Les feuilles volaient, tourbillonnaient violemment dans la clairière, plongée dans les ténèbres du crépuscule tombant. Il observait les environs et sa monture, à la robe aussi noire que la chevelure de son maître, s'abreuvait dans une mare vaseuse et nauséabonde. L'inconnu décrocha son regard de son cheval et scruta le ciel, comme s'il espérait la venue d'un ange tombé du ciel. Ses cheveux d'ébènes s'éparpillaient sur son front par le souffle continu du vent. Sa cape noire se tordait et se détendait au fil du vent. Son visage marqué par la souffrance et la tristesse n'avait pas l'air d'avoir jamais sourit de joie ou de rire. Ses mains trituraient le pommeau de son épée , rouge comme le sang. Ses bottes couvertes de la poussière des nombreux champs de bataille qu'il avait parcourut s'enfonçaient dans le sol humide et boueux. Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Un cataclop régulier à la manière d'un cœur qui bat surprit l'inconnu. Un cheval apparut et sur son dos, un cavalier d'une grande beauté, un hybride entre un elfe et un humain. Ses oreilles taillées en pointe étaient dissimulé par un large bandeau noir et brodé de fils rouges. Ses muscles saillants se détaillaient sous son fin vêtement de lin. Son allure altière lui convenait plus qu'à la perfection, et son air sage collait à merveille à son visage d'ange. Des mèches courtes et blondes encadraient ses joues, qui auparavant rebondies, maintenant creusées. Ses yeux bleus témoignaient de la sagesse qui s'émanait de lui. Le brun ténébreux commença à bouger et dirigea en direction du blond lumineux. Leurs apparences tranchaient tant entre elles qu'ils semblaient être chacun la moitié de l'autre, la partie à compléter, ce qui n'était pas parfait l'était lorsqu'ils étaient réunis. L'inconnu prit alors la parole :

- Eragon, enfin te voilà ! Combien de temps t'ai-je attendu ? Il semblerait que la ponctualité ne fasse pas partie de tes priorités primordiales...

- Cesse donc de m'invectiver ainsi. Murtagh que devrais-je dire à ton sujet ? De plus pour ma défense j'étais occupé avec des affaires importantes, se justifia Shur'tugal le tueur d'Ombre.

- Plus importantes que moi ? Rétorqua l'intéressé, qui ricanait.

- Oh, je n'y songe même pas, sourit le dragonnier en plissant légèrement ses yeux immaculés.

Il descendait de son cheval et se dirigeait vers Murtagh, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Arrivé face à son demi-frère, il ne se retint plus et le serra dans ses bras avec toute la force dont il été capable, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de partir à nouveau et de le faire souffrir. Murtagh lui rendit son étreinte et seul un être comme Eragon pouvait supporter la pression qu'il mettait dans ses bras. Argetlam laissa courir la main de ce dernier sur sa nuque, sa main si chaude, si puissante, qu'il en éprouvait des frissons. Un souffle devenu plus rapide sortit de la bouche de Murtagh, créant de la vapeur qui flottait au-dessus du visage d'Eragon. Les yeux mi-clos, il appréciait le moment. Ils avaient beau être ennemis, frères, et amis à la fois, aucun lien de sang ni querelle, ne pouvait défaire ce qui avait été fait. Leur amour interdit se permettait de brefs instants de bonheur. Et ce moment-là en faisait partie. Les mains de Murtagh se baladaient dans le dos d'Eragon avec lenteur et douceur, un soupir s'échappait des lèvres de Shur'tugal, qui rougissait intensément. Ses prunelles bleus se fermèrent alors instinctivement.

- Galbatorix ne me le pardonnerait pas s'il avait connaissance de ma trahison.. susurra son demi-frère.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis logé à la même enseigne que toi, haletait Argetlam, sous le coup de l'excitation.

Soudain se fit sentir sur sa bouche la douce pression tant attendue des lèvres de Murtagh. Le goût suave de son baiser éveilla en Eragon des sensations encore endormies jusqu'alors. L'odeur de son ami lui emplissait la tête, tel un parfum empoisonné, une fragrance tentante et dangereuse, une odeur de fleur maudite. Puis une couleur apparut dans son esprit. Celle du sang, rouge, sombre, vermeil presque. Et un enfant qui pleure. Il est horrifié. Nul part où aller. Et tout ce sang qui coulait à flot. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta brusquement du fils du parjure.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Questionna Murtagh, surprit par sa réaction. Ça ne va pas ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça, se justifia Eragon. J'ai juste réalisé qu'enfin nous étions réunis, menti Shur'tugal.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, songea le fils de Morzan, il est vrai que nous n'étions que peu souvent ensemble après notre arrivée chez les Varden. Et juste après je me fais enlever pour me faire contrôler. Quel beau destin je possède, ironisait le jeune homme.

- Pas si affreux car après tout je suis à tes côtés pour que tu puisse l'affronter, répliqua le tueur d'Ombre.

- Ce n'est pas faux, constata Murtagh, j'ai de la chance dans mon malheur..

Puis il se retourna et plongea son regard brûlant de désir dans celui dévorant d'amour pur de son frère. Au départ de leur aventure, le doute régnait entre les jeunes hommes. Chacun avait eut une vie difficile et avait apprit à ne faire confiance à personne. De plus lors de leur rencontre, Brom avait perdu la vie, ce qui avait rendu Argetlam complètement démoralisé. Aussi après les évènements de Gil'Head, et la libération d'Arya, les sentiments des deux garçons étaient confus sans repères. Murtagh pensait qu'Eragon s'était éprit de l'elfe magnifique, à l'inverse de ce dernier qui lui songeait au nombreuses visites qu'avait rendu Nasuada à son demi-frère, en présumant une certaine attirance entre eux deux.. Mais c'était sans compter l'enlèvement de Murtagh, qui avait laissé Eragon perdu, sans repère. Pire encore à l'annonce de son lien avec lui, il avait déjà réalisé ses sentiments à son égard.

Fin Titanium.

Musique d'ambiance : Rolling girl Miku Hatsune.

Détruit, le jeune homme était détruit. Aimer ce simple sentiment l'avait anéanti. Aimer l'ennemi était déjà une trahison pour son camp, aimer un homme était contraire à ses engagements et ses croyances, et aimer son frère un crime envers la nature. Ces tourments ne le laissaient pas dormir et encore moins aimer pleinement. Car il avait conscience des risques encourus pour un tel sentiment. Cherchant désespérément à communiquer avec lui, connaissant la peine requise si jamais au plus grand des malheurs, il était découvert. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'avait jamais pensé à une possible attirance entre les garçons. Hormis Arya qui bien sûr ressentait l'affection qu'il portait à Murtagh. Elle n'en avait soufflé mot à personne, gardant pour elle ce secret d'une grande importance, malgré la déclaration raté qui lui était adressée. S'il venait à se faire savoir, les Varden le tuerait ou bien utiliserait Eragon comme appât pour le dragonnier de Galbatorix. Même Saphira, qui pourtant possédait le lien le plus fort avec lui, ne se doutait de rien. Eragon, qui partait en reconnaissance dans le nord de l'Alagaësia, était seul, sans sa dragonne aux écailles de mer et de ciel. Pour Murtagh il devait se rendre à Uru' Baën et empruntait les petites routes qui menait à la capitale de l'empire du roi-tyran. Lui était amoureux dès lors qu'il avait vu ce visage d'ange tombé dans les vapes, et malgré la carapace, la forteresse dressée autour de ces sentiments, rien ne l'avait empêché d'aimer cet être qui lui avait permit un temps, de reprendre goût à la vie. Après son allégeance forcée à Galbatorix, son seul espoir de survie fut malgré la rage qui l'habitait, de retrouver celui qu'il aimait, non pas pour le tuer comme il le lui avait assuré, mais pour le protéger de tout ce qui les entouraient. À l'inverse de Saphira, Thorn décela chez lui cet espoir comme une forme de rattachement à la vie et n'en tint compte. Au bout de trois jours de voyage, Murtagh arrivait enfin dans un village ou plutôt un rassemblement de cinq maisons. Parmi elle, une auberge et un dizaine de personnes. Une chance sur milles. Et cette chance comme par un incroyable miracle, il la tenait. Sobrement paré, Eragon était assis à une table crasseuse, une tasse d'un liquide étrange posée devant lui. Le regard vague, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise celui du fils du parjure. Un regard teinté, non pas de défi ou même d'agressivité, mais de la tendresse réciproque que se vouaient les jeunes hommes. Ils se reconnurent aussitôt, et les pas de l'un se dirigeaient naturellement vers l'autre. L'affection, l'amour, le plaisir et le désir furent alors leurs seules préoccupation sur l'instant. Mais ayant cependant conscience qu'une auberge miteuse n'était pas le meilleur des lieux de rendez-vous, ils ont convenus de se retrouver dans une clairière d'une forêt proche du village, assez loin pour qu'on ne puisse pas les repérer, et à proximité pour retrouver le chemin. Et c'est ainsi que les deux hommes se revirent pour la première fois depuis des lustres, sans être sur un champ de bataille. À présent, ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, dans une danse sauvage et passionnelle. S'attirant et s'éloignant tels de aimants, Eragon et Murtagh soupiraient. Leurs corps se touchaient, s'effleuraient dans le tourbillon des sentiments. Soudain dans un accès de folie amoureuse, le brun commença à se dévêtir. Son frère suivit le mouvement, ôtant son haut de lin. S'ensuivit alors de fins baisers déposés sur le torse d'Argetlam qui frémissait d'un plaisir partagé avec le fils du parjure.

Fin musique d'ambiance.

Le lemon est ici, attention au mirettes des nenfants !

Musique d'ambiance : After Dark, Asian Kung-fu generation. 3

Alors là parenthèse sur la musique d'ambiance : comme peut-être vous l'avez remarqué (pour ceux qui vont chercher la chanson pour avoir l'ambiance qui convient) c'est le 7ème opening de Bleach ! Et au cas où pour ce texte je l'ai choisi pour montrer l'envol que prennent les personnages, le fait qu'ils se lâchent (en même temps c'est un lemon - logique logique -). C'est aussi mon troisième lemon du coup, la gène que j'éprouvais auparavant a disparu un peu, donc je me suis lâchée à ma manière, ça ne se verra pas trop donc faites attention à ce qui vous semble différent par rapport à d'habitude !

Leurs bas gisaient à terre. Tous deux reposaient sur l'immense cape noire de Murtagh. Le membre d'Eragon était dur, gonflé et fort sous la torture que lui infligeait la vue du corps nu de Murtagh. Ce dernier excité sous l'influence des baisers de l'élu, s'était penché sur son amant et dévorait du regard son physique parfait. Ses muscles pectoraux finement dessinés remontaient et descendaient au fur et à mesure de sa respiration saccadé, résultat de son excitation. Un rouge délicat empourprait ses joues creusés. Ses mains d'homme accompli, son regard déterminé et sa bouche aux lèvres si attirantes attisaient le désir du servant de Galbatorix. Murtagh non plus n'était pas épargné : ses yeux sombres, et ses cheveux bruns étaient quelque part un peu de sa fierté de jeune homme séduisant. Il avait beau être moins taillé que son demi-frère, il était plus grand mais musclé quand même. Il passa longuement sa main dans les cheveux de Shur'tugal, descendit vers son cou où il s'attarda pour marquer quelque suçons.

- Attends Murtagh que... ? S'exclama Eragon, choqué quelque peu par l'acte de son amant.

- Ça ressemble un peu à des pétales de fleurs disposés sur ton corps un matin de printemps... tu ne trouve pas ? Moi j'aime bien *... remarqua le jeune homme.

Ses doigts titillèrent un bon moment les tétons d'Argetlam et les les suça avec volupté, pour ensuite descendre encore plus. Là-bas il saisit délicatement la virilité de son demi-frère et la caressa doucement avec sa joue, pour faire perdurer le plaisir. S'en était trop pour Eragon qui gémit bruyamment sous l'influence des caresses de Murtagh. Il manqua de peu de se déverser dans la main de ce dernier. Crispé et tendu voilà dans quel état se trouvait le dragonnier en cet instant précis. Amusé par l'état de son ami, le fils du parjure remonta vers le nombril, zone érogène pour son compagnon, où il déposa nombre de baisers taquins. Argetlam comprit quel jeu jouait Murtagh et décida de prendre un peu le dessus, juste assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt. L'étincelle du regard d'Eragon n'échappa pas au brun, qui consentit à se laisser un peu guider. À son tour il réclamait un peu de plaisir. Le blond s'approcha avec douceur du membre de Murtagh et lui en lécha le bout furtivement, et le caressa rapidement, laissant à peine son amant le temps de reprendre son souffle, qui s'accélérait de plus en plus. Les caresses répétés de son demi-frère l'avait tant stimulé qu'il se déversa sans préavis dans la bouche d'Eragon qui avait commencé à sucer avec tentation son extrémité sensible. Ce dernier laissa échapper sa semence. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage des deux amant. Un baiser après, Murtagh leva la tête pour mieux contempler le visage du jeune homme. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, il recouvrit deux de ses doigts de sa semence pour ensuite les sucer longuement avec un air soumis qui ne laissait pas indifférent le regard fiévreux de son ami. Le fils du parjure approcha sa main de l'intimité profonde du dragonnier où il plongea violemment ses doigts moites. Murtagh savait que la douleur était imminente et le cri du Shur'tugal se ferait entendre dans toute la forêt. Tel qu'il l'avait prévu, une plainte sourde émana de la bouche d'Eragon et résonna dans ses tympans. Il en résultait la douleur et le plaisir que ressentait le jeune homme, douleur de se faire prendre aussi brusquement mais aussi plaisir de savoir une petite partie de l'être aimé en soi. Le fils du parjure s'enfonçait doucement mais sûrement sans s'arrêter pour éviter qu'Argetlam ne se dérobe. Puis il se retira comme il était venu, c'est à dire vite et bien. Il ajusta son bassin à la hauteur de l'intimité de son ami et pénétra vigoureusement en son sein. Le cri d'Eragon plongea son demi-frère dans un état d'extase indescriptible mêlée de jouissance et de satisfaction. À croire que les gens liés par le sang ressentent la même chose, le dragonnier, quant à lui, souffrait de la  
pénétration du fils du parjure et s'en délectait à la fois.

Fin musique d'ambiance

*: alors pour cette citation je suis fan de la série Black Bird du coup je venais de lire le tome 9 (là ils ont fini leur affaire xD) et du coup ça m'a bien fait rire et ça m'a marquée que Kyô dise ce genre de chose à Misao après leur night ! … -_-'''''''''''''''''''

Musique d'ambiance : Lullaby de Nickelback ( rockstar o)

P-P-S : Pour la musique d'ambiance le thème n'a pas d'importance mais je trouvais le rythme et que la mélodie collait parfaitement. Ce n'est certes pas une berceuse (le titre « Lullaby » signifie berceuse en anglais -avis aux fan de fairy-) mais ça exprime pour moi la chanson que se chante les amants au moment de se reposer après la passion. Et j'ai découvert Nickelback il y 5 ans avec Rockstar qui m'avait beaucoup plu (j'avais 9 à l'époque je comprenais pas tout mais bon quand même). Merci et bonne lecture.

Mouvement, mobilité, changement, inconstance peut-être. Dans tous les cas et de toutes les manières, les deux jeunes hommes ne faisaient qu'un à présent. Un tableau des plus insolite parmi tous ceux que l'on puisse admirer chez les maître peintres et artistes de l'Alagaësia : deux frères qui se mouvaient au gré du plaisir charnel et amoureux, une pluie qui leur tombait dessus sans une once de pitié pour les amants, de la terre mouillé en guise de matelas et une cape de velours noir pour couverture et pourtant le septième ciel n'était jamais loin pour récompense. Le regard proche, distant à la fois, ils s'aimaient, se touchaient, se caressaient, s'embrassaient et surtout : ils n'étaient plus Murtagh le serviteur forcé de Galbatorix ni Eragon le sauveur de l'Alagaësia, seulement eux-même Eragon et Murtagh. Les baisers brûlants de Eragon succédaient aux caresse impudique de Murtagh. Les cheveux collés aux front par la sueur et la pluie qui dégoulinaient toutes deux de leurs corps en chaleur d'aimer. Plus le brun allait plus loin, plus les gémissements se prolongeait et les soupirs se prolongeaient. Une douce mélodie aux oreilles de son tortionnaires. Néanmoins Argetlam trouva toujours le souffle adéquat pour formuler ces quelques mots :

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi violent ? Haletait le Shur'tugal, en manque d'air, écrasé par le plaisir et la pression qu'exerçait sur lui son demi-frère.

-Parce que je punis les mauvais garçons qui n'arrivent pas à l'heure... murmurait ce dernier.

-Je vois, admit le dragonnier.

Et les mouvements de bassins reprirent de plus belle, les chuchotements glissaient à l'oreille comme des cascades suaves de promesses d'amour, les caresses se firent plus intenses et les mordillements aussi. Puis vanné par sa première fois Eragon tomba sur la poitrine de son ami, un air plus satisfait peint sur le visage. Murtagh lui caressa longuement les cheveux et le couvrit de son haut de lin fin. Il le regardait avec une telle tendresse qu'on aurait cru à un regard maternel. Si jamais Selena était encore de ce monde que serait-il advenu des enfants ? Auraient-ils été élevés ensemble ? Auraient-ils développés de tels rapports ?  
Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponses, et hormis le futur, qui n'est autre que du présent qui se précipite à notre encontre, rien ne pourrait les apporter. Un baiser déposé. Une phrase murmurée. Un poids en moins. ENFIN.

- Je t'aime


End file.
